SCHOOL OF LOVE
by Selegna Sorensic
Summary: Nueva escuela, nuevos amigos, nuevos problemas, ¿primer amor?, a todo eso se enfrentara Candy en su nueva escuela. (mal summary pero pasen y lean puede que les guste)
1. Chapter 1

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno este fic es mi anterior fic COLEGIO DEL AMOR solo que ahora ya tengo todo en mente y sé que será un Anthony fic y le cambiare algunas cosas que no me gustaron del anterior, no será mucho y si no han leído mi anterior fic no lo hagan pues solo tiene dos capitulos y el segundo se desvia mucho de los cambios que le are.

Disclaimer: Candy Candy no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kioko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Disclaimer 2: Algunas partes de la trama de este fic le pertenecen al juego otome Amour Sucre por ende a su creadora ChinoMiko

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 1: El primer día

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Candice White pero mis amigos me dicen Candy, tengo 16 años y soy de Chicago, mis padres viajan mucho así que para no dejarnos solos por tantas temporadas nos vinieron a dejar a Londres con mi tía María, en cuanto a mi carácter bueno me gusta mucho escuchar a la gente y ayudarla con sus problemas, según mis amigos y familiares tengo el síndrome de Santa Teresa pero no sé que quiera decir y cada vez que pregunto solo se ríen, me gusta trepar árboles y todas las actividades al aire libre, bueno si se preguntan si eh tenido novio no, nunca eh tenido porque…

-se oye un grito desde desde el pasillo- ¡porque eres una niña mimada y muy inocente, además eres mitad mono y eres muy irritante!

-¡CALLATE!- cierra la puerta de su habitación de un portazo- la voz que acaban de oír es la de mi hermano gemelo Alexander, es mayor que yo por un minuto y se aprovecha de eso, además no puedo decirle que es adoptado porque como ya dije somos gemelos, creo que hasta tenemos la misma cantidad de pecas…

-¡Candy baja ya tienes que desayunar!

-¡Ya voy tía!... bueno eso es todo por hoy- cierra su video diario y baja las escaleras

-Al fin bajas creí que te quedarías ahí para siempre ¿Qué tanto hacías he, acaso estabas con tu novio imaginario?- dijo Alex con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Tu tampoco tienes novia así que no molestes- le contesto con el ceño fruncido

-Ok tienes razón, ganaste este asalto drunk*

-Gracias- pone una pose de victoria pero se da cuenta de lo que dijo su hermano y le lanza una papa que tenía junto- grosero

-Auch, oye eso dolió drunk

-¡QUE NO ME DIGAS DRUNK!

-¡drunk, drunk, drunk, drunk!

-Cállate- agarra otra papa para lanzársela pero una mano la detiene

-¡Ya dejen de pelear parecen niños de 5 años!

-Si tía María- dicen al mismo tiempo y ponen cara de perrito regañado

-Bueno no importa, vamos suban al auto hoy los llevare yo a la escuela

-OK-se suben al auto y se dirigen a la escuela

**ESCUELA 6:30 A.M.**

-Llegamos, nos vemos después chicos

-Si tía-se bajan del auto y entran a la escuela

-¿Ahora que hacemos drunk?

-¿podrías dejar de decirme drunk?

-Déjame pensar mmm no

-Eres insoportable

-Gracias por el alago- le hace una reverencia burlona-pero ya enserio ¿Qué hacemos?

-Bueno según esto-señala una hoja -debemos ir con la directora

-Ok en ese caso vamos- se dirigen a la oficina de la directora

**Oficina**

Toc toc

-Adelante-aparecen Candy y Alex-¿son ustedes los hermanos White?

-Si directora-responden al mismo tiempo

-Bueno les diré lo que tienen que hacer, van a buscar al delegado de su clase Anthony, como no hay clases todavía probablemente lo encuentren en la sala de delegados, él les entregara unos papeles que me traerán en un folder junto con una foto tamaño estudiante de ustedes, que se supone deben tener, háganlo y les diré que aran después pueden retirarse.

-Si directora

-Por cierto- Candy y Alex voltean- bienvenidos al Real Colegio San Pablo

-Gracias-dicen con una sonrisa en la cara y salen

**En el pasillo**

-Bueno la directora dijo que buscáramos a un tal Anthony ¿Dónde empezamos?-dice Alex recargándose en la pared

-Creo que deberíamos preguntarle a los estudiantes-dice imitando a su hermano

-Ok, tú preguntas por haya-señala el pasillo izquierdo- y yo por acá- señala el pasillo derecho- cuando alguno encuentre algo le manda un mensaje al otro o lo busca ¿ok?

-Ok-ve a su hermano perderse por el pasillo y decide empezar a buscar-"no hay muchas personas, seguramente están en clase, ya se le preguntare a esas tres chicas"-le toca el hombro a una chica pelirroja- disculpa soy nueva ¿sabes dónde encontrar al delegado Anthony?

-Con que nueva eh y ¿cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Candy ¿y tú?

-Soy Eliza, ella es Luisa-señala una chica que parecía que se iba a comer el labial-y ella es Shanti-señalo a otra chica que me miraba como si fuera una cucaracha

-Mucho gusto, bueno quería saber si saben dónde esta la sala de delegados o donde puedo encontrar al delegado Anthony

-No sabemos dónde pueda estar, pero si fuera tu no me acercaría demasiado a el-dice con voz y ojos amenazantes

-Ok, gracias por el dato "Creo que tiene un serio caso de bipolaridad"-se da media vuelta y se dirige al patio

**En el patio **

-le toca el hombro a un chico castaño-Hola soy nueva

-¿y?

-¿siempre tan amable?

-En especial con las nuevas, soy Terry

-Soy Candy

-Y ¿qué querías?

-Quería preguntarte si sabes dónde está el…

-¡Candy!

-¿Qué pasa Alex?

-Ya sé dónde está el delegado

-Ok y ¿dónde está?

-En la sala de delegados, está en el pasillo ven

-Ok vamos

-¿y yo estoy pintado o qué?-dijo Terry con un ligero toque de irritación en su voz

-Lo siento, Alex él es Terry, Terry él es Alex, bueno Terry nos vamos tenemos que ir con el delegado

-Suerte con el delgado ese

-¿Tienes problemas con él?-dijo Candy curiosa

-Solo diré que no nos toleramos

-Ok, eso es suficiente para mí nos vemos luego-tomo del brazo a su hermano y se fueron corriendo a la sala de delegados

**Sala de delegados**

Toc toc

-Pase-aparecen Candy y Alex

-Disculpa ¿sabes dónde podemos encontrar al delegado Anthony?-dice Candy

-Soy yo ¿Qué es lo que necesitan?

-La vie-su hermana le pisa el pie para que no diga esa palabra- la directora nos dijo que tenía que entregarnos unos papeles-le da a Candy una mirada de me las pagaras

-¿Son ustedes Candice y Alexander White?

-Si-responden al mismo tiempo

-Esperen un momento-se voltea revuelve algunos papeles y vuelve a voltearse-tengan-les extiende dos folders-

-Gracias-le responde Candy sonriendo mientras toma los folders-por cierto puedes llamarme Candy

-Y a mí Alex- le segunda su hermano

-En ese caso ustedes pueden decirme Thony-les responde con una sonrisa

-Ok, nos vemos luego Thony-se despiden al mismo tiempo y se dirigen hacia la oficina de la directora

**Oficina**

Toc toc

-Pase

-Directora aquí están los papeles-le extiende los folders en el escritorio

-Ok, como tardaron mucho no creo que el maestro quiera presentarlos ahora, así que vayan a explorar un poco la escuela

-Si directora-toma del brazo a su hermana para retirarse, salen de la oficina y se dirigen al patio

**En el patio**

**-**Y ¿Qué hacemos?-dice Alex sentándose en el piso

-No lo se, piensa en algo-le responde mientras se sienta junto a su hermano

-Ya se- dice parándose de un salto-dime ¿ves algún árbol?

-Si hay uno por haya-responde Candy señalando una colina-¿para que lo quieres?

-¿Qué te parece si lo trepamos?-dice sonriendo

-¿y yo soy la mona?-pregunta burlona

-¿sí o no?-le pregunta empezando a desesperarse

-Ok vamos, pero ayúdame a pararme-extendiéndole una mano a su hermano para que la ayude

-la levanta y la mira por un rato

-¿Qué me ves?

-No puedo creer que tengo una hermana mitad mono y además drunk-después de decir eso se echó a correr hacia la colina porque sabía lo que le esperaba

-¡No huyas cobarde!-empezó a correr persiguiendo a su hermano para darle su merecido

-¡Pensé que corrías más rápido drunk!-le grita burlándose de ella

-¡No me digas drunk!

-¡Eso es lo que eres!-le enseña la lengua

-¡Te atrapare copia barata!

-¡Yo nací antes así que tú eres la copia!-siguió corriendo

-¡GRRR!-estaba tan concentrada en atrapar a su hermano que no se fijó por donde iba y termino cayendo al suelo junto con la persona con la que tropezó-AUCH-alza la cara para fijarse donde había caído y al darse cuenta que estaba encima de Anthony se sonrojo

-Lo la-lamento Thony-le dice totalmente sonrojada

-N-no importa pero ¿podrías levantarte?-le pide igualmente sonrojado

-S-si

-Vaya apenas se conocen y ya estas sobre él, a eso es a lo que yo llamo ir rápido hermanita-dice Alex con una mirada picara

-Se quita de encima de Anthony y golpea a su hermano en el hombro-Eres un idiota

-Solo estaba jugando-le dice poniéndole su brazo sobre el hombro

-Oigan ya que no conocen la escuela que les parece si se las enseño-pregunta Anthony

-Yo me iré a casa, tengo cosas que hacer-dice Alex

-Yo acepto, además uno de los dos tiene que saber dónde están las aulas-responde Candy sonriendo

-En ese caso nos vemos al rato drunk-dice mientras se va

-Bueno vamos

-Entonces empecemos por las aulas

**En su habitación después de la cena**

Después de que mi hermano se fuera Thony me llevo a recorrer toda la escuela, cuando acabamos me trajo a casa, tuve suerte de que el flojo de mi hermano se hubiera dormido si no seguramente me hubiera estado molestando, bueno pasando a otro tema este día resulto mejor de lo que esperaba, conocí a varias personas algunas un poco extrañas pero bueno eso es todo- apaga su video diario y se duerme

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

NOTAS FINALES

¿Les gustó?, espero que si, bueno dejen reviews para saber que les pareció acepto tomatazos, halagos, críticas constructivas, etc. eso es todo amigos

*drunk: es borracho en inglés, tal vez mas adelante sepan porque le dice así

Bueno soy mi propia Beta así que disculpen las faltas de ortografía que puedan encontrar

UN ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO


	2. Conociendo la locura de cabeza de tomate

Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz :D

Disclaimer: Candy Candy no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kioko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Capítulo 2: Conociendo la otra cara de cabeza de tomate

**Casa de los White 6:00 a.m.**

-¡Chicos bajen ya!

-¡Ya vamos tía!-gritaron los dos mientras bajaban por las escaleras

-Nos vemos luego chicos- se despide su tía mientras besa a cada uno en la mejilla

-¡Tía!-le dicen los gemelos

-¿Qué?-les pregunta confundida

-No hagas eso, ya no somos unos bebes-le responde Alex mientras se limpia la Mejilla

-Somos adolescentes-completo su hermana

-¿Y eso que tiene?, bueno no importa apúrense o perderán el autobús-les dice sacándolos de la casa

-Adiós- se despiden mientras suben al autobús

**Escuela**

-Bueno ya llegamos ¿ahora qué?- dice Alex recargándose en la pared

-Creo que será mejor ir a clase, no quiero arriesgarme a llegar tarde

-Entonces vamos-se dirigen al aula pero a medio camino alguien toma por el brazo a Candy

-¡Te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de Anthony!-dice Eliza apretando más su agarre

-¡Suéltame me lastimas!-le pide Candy tratando de zafarse

-¡Suelta a mi hermana cabeza de tomate!-le grita Alex tomando del brazo a Eliza haciendo que suelte a Candy

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!-le grita con la cara roja de la ira

-Cabeza de tomate ¿por?-le responde con una sonrisa burlona

-¡No puedes llamarme así, te acusare con mi hermano y estarás en serios problemas!-lo amenaza mientras desaparece por el pasillo seguida de sus amigas

-Vaya, esa chica está loca-menciona Alex mirando por donde se fue Eliza y luego le dice con voz cariñosa a Candy-¿estás bien?

-Si, te debo una hermano-le contesta con una ligera sonrisa

-Lo añadiré a mi lista- dice en son de juego, mira su reloj y pone cara de preocupación-¡Candy nos quedan dos minutos para llegar a clase!-toma a Candy del brazo sin esperar una respuesta y se la lleva corriendo al aula

**En el aula **

Toc toc

-Adelante-entran Candy y Alex-¿son ustedes los hermanos White?

-Si- responden al mismo tiempo

-En ese caso párense aquí para que se presenten-señala delante del pizarrón

-Mi nombre es Candice White pero pueden decirme Candy, espero hacer buenos amigos-dice con una sonrisa y nota que en esa clase están Anthony, Terry y las tres chicas que la atacaron

-Me llamo Alexander White pero pueden decirme Alex, espero llevarme bien con ustedes-dice sonriendo y el también ve a Anthony, Terry y a cabeza de tomate con sus perritos falderos

-Por favor tomen asiento

-Si profesor-dicen al mismo tiempo y se dirigen a dos butacas desocupadas al fondo del salón

-Ya que todos están listos sigamos con la clase

Después de dos horas dan el timbre para el receso

**Cafetería**

Candy y Alex llegan a la cafetería y Candy aparta una mesa mientras Alex se forma en la fila para comprar la comida de ambos, después de unos minutos Alex va a donde su hermana, le entrega su comida y se ponen a platicar.

-Entonces drunk crees que…

-Hola Alex-dice una chica de pelo castaño y lentes

-Hola Paty, mira ella es mi hermana Candy-la señala-Candy ella es Paty, fue quien me dijo dónde estaba la sala de delegados ayer

-Mucho gusto Paty-dice sonriendo mientras extiende su mano

-El gusto es mío Candy-le devuelve la sonrisa y estrecha su mano

-Oye Paty ¿Quién te acompaña?-pregunta Alex notando a la chica que está a su lado

-Ella es Ane una amiga-la presenta Paty

-Hola-dice Ane con una voz apenas audible

-Nos vemos luego tenemos que ir al club de costura-dice Paty mientras se aleja junto con Ane

-Y ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunta Candy mientras se para

-mmm ¿y si vamos al árbol que encontramos ayer?-dice mientras imita a su hermana

-Si, vamos

**En el patio**

Se encaminan hacia el árbol, después de unos minutos llegaron y se sentaron en el césped, platicaron y discutieron por un rato hasta que Candy se quedó viendo hacia la nada y empezó a cantar algo en voz baja.

-¿Qué cantas?-pregunta curioso Alex

-¿ah?-pregunta despistada-perdona no estaba prestando atención ¿Qué me dijiste?

-Te pregunte que estabas cantando

-A eso, estaba cantando *Adolescense* ¿la recuerdas?

-Claro que la recuerdo, nunca olvidaría la canción que cante con mi hermana en el festival de música en nuestra antigua escuela-le responde Alex con una sonrisa

-Y no olvides lo que tuvimos que hacer para que nos dejaran cantarla

-A cierto, decían que era incestuosa y como somos hermanos seria mal visto

-Pero al final terminamos ganando ese concurso

-Si-se queda pensando un momento-¿Oye crees que tengan club de música?-pregunta Candy

-No lo sé, pero si quieres vamos a averiguar

-Si vamos

Se levantan y dirigen a la sala de delegados para preguntarle a Anthony si había un club de música, quien después de decirles que si e indicarles donde estaba se disculpó por no poder acompañarlos, siguió con sus actividades, caminaron por varios pasillos hasta que llegaron al aula que ocupaba el club de música, entraron sin tocar y vieron a un chico de espaldas escribiendo algo quien al notar la presencia de los gemelos volteo.

-¿Necesitan algo?-les pregunto el chico rubio

-Queríamos hablar con el encargado del club-le responde Alex al notar que su hermana estaba un poco embobada y aprovecho a darle un codazo

-Yo soy el encargado-les dice-¿para qué me buscaban?

-Para saber si todavía quedan espacios para entrar-le responde Candy

-Déjenme revisar-saca un folder y lo revisa-aún quedan dos espacios ¿quieren que los anote?

-Si-le responden Candy y Alex al mismo tiempo

-Ok, sus nombre son Candice y Alexander White ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunta asombrado Alex

-Mi amigo me hablo de dos chicos que coinciden perfectamente con su descripción-les contesta con una sonrisa

-Ok, entonces muchas gracias amm-dice Candy

-Albert, me llamo Albert

-Muchas gracias Albert-le dice Candy con una sonrisa

-Creo que será mejor que vallamos a clase-dice Alex viendo la hora en su reloj

-Si vamos-dice Candy dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¿A que clase van?-les pregunta Albert

-A biología-le responde Alex

-Me queda de paso, los acompaño, claro si no les molesta-dice Albert

-Claro que no nos molesta, vamos-dice Alex

Salen del aula y se dirigen a la clase de biología, en el camino él les conto que tenía 18 años e iba en tercer grado, también les dijo que los clubes tenían que estar organizados por un maestro pero ese era la excepción y lo usaban principalmente para sacar el estrés mediante la música pero tenía las mismas reglas que el resto de los clubes y la única diferencia era que la escuela no financiaba los instrumentos. Cuando la clase acaba dos chicos se presentaron con ellos, sus nombres eran Archie y Stear Cornwell, al terminar las clases regresamos a casa-Hoy fue un día normal, conocí a varios chicos y chicas muy amables, me causo curiosidad Albert porque se parece mucho a Anthony, me pregunto si serán hermanos, mañana les preguntare bueno es todo por hoy-cierra la videocámara y se va a dormir

NOTAS FINALES

Muchas gracias a Soadora, Susana y por sus comentarios :D

UN ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO


End file.
